deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa Troop/Bio
Although the origin of the Koopa military has never been revealed, it appears that the various Koopa races were originally separate factions. At some point, someone, possibly King Bowser, united the many tribes into one empire. Since then, Bowser has ruled over this empire with an iron fist. Ever obsessed with conquering the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom and taking its ruler, Princess Peach, as his bride, Bowser employs the Koopa Troop and its many soldiers as his personal war machine. Mario and Luigi are usually able to stop them, but always with the knowledge that they will never stop being hounded. __TOC__ Battle vs. Primids (by Wassboss) A group of 7 koopas have been dispatched by bowser to finish off any remaining primid's that may be lurking around after tabuu's defeat. They are scouting around on a cargo which has been fitted with a bullet bill launcher, which is being manned by a red koopa. The two hammer bros (the mission leaders) are driving the cargo truck with 3 green koopas and another red koopa sitting in the back. After a few hours of driving around the group comes across a group of primids, made up of 2 sword, 2 fire, 1 boome, 1 scope and one metal primid. The red koopa wastes no time and immediatly fires off two bullet bill's at the primids as the other koopa's exit the cargo. One of the bullets is deflected away by a sword koopa but the other hits it's mark, blowing a fire primid to kingdom come. (6-7) The deflected bullet bill circles round and heads right back at the cargo, making the koopa's dive to the side to avoid it. However the cannon manning koopa is too slow exiting the vehicle and goes up with the cargo in a firey explosion. (6-6) The koopa's regain their footing but one of them is pumped full of super scope blasts. (6-5) The hammer bros, boom primid and scope primid hang back a bit while the footsoldiers charge one another. One of the koopas attemps to kill fire primid with a fire flower but the flames have no effect of the flaming enemy. The fire primid laughes and sends out his own stream of flames which roast the unfortunate koopa alive. (6-4) The remaining koopas retreat back into the forrest, clearly outnumbered. The primids let out a quick cry of victory before giving chase, splitting up to find the koopas. The metal primid wanders through a patch of thick vegatation before reaching a rough path. It picks up the sound of beeping and turns round to see a round ball with eyes and a wind up twister on it's head plodding towards it. The primid watches in awe as the strange little creature stops at it's feet, starting to flash red. It bends down to pick it up and is blown sky high by the explosion. (5-4) Meanwhile the hammer bros are locked in combat with the scope primid. The primid charges up a charge shot and fires it off at the koopa's. They easily dodge the slow projectile however and send a barrage of throwing hammers at the primid, cracking it's head open with a lucky shot. (4-4) The hammer bros hear the rustle of vegatation behind them, drawing a hammer as the turn around. Two sword primids burst out of the bush, swiping at the two koopas with their beam swords. One manages to jump clear of the circular swipe but the other is gashed across the chest. He places his hand onto the wound in shock, having little time to react as he is stabbed through the neck. (4-3) The frightened hammer bros backs away from the two primids in fear, hurling hammers at them. He backs up into something and turns around, coming face to face with a fire primid. He barely has time to scream before he is set alight. (4-2) The sword primids wave to the fire primid in thanks but they have little time to celebrate. A koopa jumps out from the undergrowth, fire flower in hand, scorching the two sword primids alive. (2-2) The fire primid is about to charge at the koopa when he feels something bump into his leg. Looking down, his eyes bulge in fear as the Bob-Omb explodes. (1-2) The fire flower koopa gives a thumbs up to his saviour, who is waving his hands wildley and pointing to behind the koopa. Raising his eyebrow in confusion he turns his head slightly, just as a boomerang impacts with his skull. (1-1) The boomerang circles around before returning to the boom primid, who beckons at the last koopa to take him on. The koopa charges at the primid who chucks his boomerang once more. The koopa retracts into his shell and slides underneith the projectile, protracting again to drive his foot into the primid's chest. The primid barely feels it and he slams his fist into the face of the koopa, rocking it's head back. The primid then shoves the koopa back, grabbing the beam sword from his fallen ally. The koopa shakes it's head to get rid of the dizziness and lunges for the primid, who holds the beam sword right out in front of him. The koopa realises his mistake too late and is impaled on the beam sword, his eyes rolling back into his head. (1-0) The primid gently presses his foot onto the torso of the koopa, pushing it off the beam sword. It then raises the beam sword into the air in victory. Expert's Opinion The primids won because unlike the koopa troop their weaponry was less dangerouse towards themselves where as the fire flower and bullet bill cannon could backfire or accidently injure teammates. The koopas while cirtenly persistant are also cowardly, much prefering to hide in their shell than fight head on where as the primids will often charge at opponents, eager to attack and oblivoius to fear. To see the original battle,weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies) (by WanderingSkull) No battle written. 'Winner: Koopa Troop ' Expert's Opinion The Koopa's were simply the more intelligent and tactically aware fighters and this enabled them to counter the sheer numbers the Zombies brought to the battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios